Play Pause Stop Keep Going
by Hazey Rine
Summary: They could have been romantic like Romeo and Juliet, daring like Aladdin and Jasmine, comedic like Ceecee and Gunter, but no. They were Amu and Ikuto; Nagihiko and Rima; Kukai and Utau; Tadase and Nadeshiko; Kairi and Yaya.


**Title: Play. Pause. (Stop)Keep Going**

**Summary: They could have been romantic like Romeo and Juliet but no. They were Amu and Ikuto; Nagihiko and Rima; Kukai and Utau; Tadase and Nadeshiko; Kairi and Yaya.**

* * *

It was as if fate was against them since day one. He was a black cat. Someone who brought nothing but misfortune to people who mattered to him. He knew that that was a possibility, especially since he's partially admitted it to himself. But she stood there, willing herself to stand for her. She fought for him, for them, despite getting hurt by him over and over again. Not a day passes by that he doesn't think of her or her pink hair. The way she turns red when he's done nothing but tease her. He always thought that no one understood him better than himself, and that he wasn't allowed to live a happy life. But as with everything, she proved him wrong. Ever since she's met him, he now has friends as well as family.

He knew it in his heart, despite being apart, he'd come back to her, even if he didn't want to.

_ -a thousand years-_

Disco lights showered the room and even after all those girls asked him out, he said 'no' to each and every one of them. As pathetic as it may have sounded, he was waiting for someone. Someone he'd met a few days ago. His best friend, was up by his station, spinning records and providing the coolest of beats. Tonight was a new phenomenon as the other most famous club in the district accepted their challenge of a DJ brawl. Who do you suppose supported such a silly contest? Him. Why? Because he wanted to see her again. As if on cue, the doors opened and in stepped people that came from Casa Blanca. The other DJ, a blonde with princess curls, stepped in first and right behind her was... Damn. She was as beautiful as he remembered. Nodding his head towards his best friend, he saw nothing but a slightly bewitched raven haired boy staring at the petite blonde. Looks like he wasn't the only one.

_-DJ's got us fallin in love again- _

Out of hundreds of women that he's seen dance no one has ever intrigued him more than her. Growing up in France, he got accustomed to speaking in French, which was a disappointment, because she was Japanese that grew up in France. Maybe her mom was French, cause no pure blooded Japanese could have blonde hair like she did. Brazenly he stared at her as she danced around with her friends. People created a circle around them and at first she shyly swayed from side to side but now she swung her hips and twirled in circles that got people wolf-whistling with every move. Boldly, he stepped forward and caught her in his arms. Together they brought fire to dance floor, and for once he understood it all. Who needs French-Japanese translators, when you've got the universal language called dance?

_-body language-_

The lights were low and quite frankly, nothing else mattered but the two of them. He had his arms around her and she was so happy. Today there was no pervert, and there was no joker clown. Just him and her. Their character bearers were somewhere on the dance floor, dancing with other people. People who didn't understand them at all. Rhythm knew who his owner loved and so did Kusukusu. Due to the two's stubborness, tonight they would have to make up for it. They were a symbol to love when it couldn't be expressed. They were so close yet so far because of how much the two hid it. It was sad because love should never be hidden, everyone deserves a happy ending. If they were together it'd be a dream come true. Rima and Nagihiko were just too stubborn so for now... It's Kusukusu and Rhythm.

_-so close-_

He sat on his bed, not sure if he should leave. To be perfectly honest, he didn't like it when he wasn't with him. Life wasn't complete without his energetic presence and his beautiful forest green eyes. Everything was dull and boring. Nagihiko was torn. Sports was important for both of them, but it still hurt. Why- why did the basketball and soccer tournaments occur at the same time? Throwing himself at his bed, he curled his fingers into the familiar texture of his beloved's favorite jersey. Selfishly, he kept it and often slept in it. It comforted him often, but right now he still was torn. He wanted to support Kukai, to be there for him during the big game, but Kukai would hate him if he missed the big basketball tournament. Sighing, Nagihiko hugged the jersey closer, 'FML'.

_-t-shirt-_

She couldn't understand her. It didn't make any sense. Did she hate her or like her? Were they friend or enemies? The blonde made Amu's head hurt. She insisted on her staying away from Ikuto, but it wasn't like she could gain Ikuto's attention now that the bluenet loved a certain king. Why did she insist on such an impossible thing? The pinkette chewed on her bottom lip, she was so confused. What was their relationship? Why couldn't they ever get along- okay, that's a lie. Sometimes she would smile at her then they'd go shop, but after a while she would blush then stalk away. What was that about? She kept bringing her in then kicking her out again.

"Hinamori Amu!" Amu nearly dropped the smoothie she was holding. Utau's cheeks were a flushed red. Her bravery lost a bit and her violet eyes were edged with nervousness. "I... l-like you!"

_-love like woe-_

Kukai felt the pain in his heart now. He had to say goodbye. It was inevitable, if he wanted what was best for her, he had to say goodbye. But he didn't want to, and he knew it never really was goodbye. They'd meet again, someday, when she's finished her dancing and he's finished his soccer life. That day may not be today or tomorrow, but it was someday. She was destined for greatness! And he was too. It was always hard, parting with a close friend, at this point, a close and personal friend, but there wouldn't be a reason on earth that he'd forget her or her promise. She'd be back, and he'd be waiting. No matter what, though people think it's just innocent love, because he was a part of her, and Nadeshiko would always be a part of him.

_-always be my baby-_

It began before he even realized it. Of course he was naïve with love but this time it was different. She was different. She didn't fall for his looks, and she took him seriously. Like everyone in their group, she had problems, but unlike the others she ran away from help. He was so jealous of her- she seemed so strong. If anyone would deserve her, it wasn't some weak king like him, but he was lucky. He cared for her, if not as a lover then as a brother. He couldn't bear to see her hurt. When that X-egg made a move to attack her, what was he to do but get her out of the way? And he was lucky, she looked at him with those eyes, determined eyes that inspired anyone, yet again.

_-stole my heart-_

No more facades. They were graduates now and it was time to let go of the skeletons in their closets. The Jack was moving around the room, sometimes changing his hairstyle as to appease his batchmates questions. The Queen giggled to herself as she conversed with the rest of the Drama and Comedy club. The King was purposely telling people where things went and how things were to go. The Joker, she was talking to her classmates, showing out an adorable blush because their conversation was just too embarrassing but she was at least still talking. The Ace and secondary Jack watched from afar. They were so proud because finally, they were who they were truly inside.

_-we are who we are-_

A satisfied smile placed itself on her face. She'd been stupid playing the good girl character when she'd just been played alltogether in the end. Who ever said a woman needed a man to survive? Chocolate was just as great. Her clothes were heck different, her new hairstyle a little too badass, but she didn't care. It was time to party- she was young and single. Her brother's girlfriend accompanied her to the club and she took in everything she'd missed out on ever since she swore on living out the family traditions. And boy was it a lot. As Nadeshiko gulped down her third martini and watched as her brother and his girlfriend made out, she smiled to herself yet again. No fiancé was worth missing out on a life of happiness with her friends. Besides, he was never there for her in the first place. He still loved that damn joker.

_-So What-_

He grinned. For sometime now, he's fallen in love with this song, and it helped that his bestfriend knew how to dance. The floor was empty for the five of them, though some less willing than others the chorus rang out and they danced. It was a beautiful performance and girls cried out with each swing of their hips. This would most definitely tone out their bodies if they kept it up. Admittedly, Nagihiko had the finest built since he's been dancing this way since forever, but if Kukai knew anything about dancing, it was that anyone could use moves like Jagger.

_-moves like jagger-_

Ikuto stared at the people around him. It was time, time for the last battle. There were people around him that he neither knew nor bothered with, but they bothered with him. There was the chibi and the familiar looking hipster kid. His sister and his brother-figure. The baby and her... Soccer kid and Sanjo were all that was missing, but it was okay. The battle commenced and though many fell they just got back up again. No one fought alone, they were all in pairs. They were just kids but together they were giants. They had to be the best because hundreds of dreams depended on them. This fight could be minutes or years long- they'd fight and never stop, because they never backed down.

_-never say never-_

She curled up against herself, gazing out at the sun. A home was no place to hide but everyday was the same. Nothing changed, and she continued to cry and break. People tried to reach her but what would they know? They approached her and maintained a great distance between them, how could they understand? Was it all her fault for being kidnapped? Was it her fault that the screams wouldn't stop? Was it her fault for being so afraid? Why couldn't anyone hear her, were her cries all for nothing? No, of course not. Even in the darkest of days, and the coldest of nights, He will be there, watching over us, because God loves us. Yeah, she'll be just fine.

_-when she cries-_

She didn't need anymore heartbreak. Once was enough... Perhaps she could try to understand as to why she and Ikuto couldn't work out... But she didn't want to. She loved Ikuto and they, the idiotic strangers that didn't matter, kept trying to keep them apart. Why they even bothered, she didn't know. Why it worked and kept them apart... she didn't know either. Nothing was working out in her favor. There was the new girl with pink hair that was slowly wiggling into her life- no, their life. She didn't know anything but Ikuto kept close to her, he trusted her, when he's never told Utau a single thing. It was too much, even for a girl as strong as Utau. She needed to get rid of all this hurt and pain, she needed to bleed all this out, and she would do so. Cause she can't heal a heart, until the hurt is gone.

_-keep bleeding in love-_

How was it that they fell in love? It was a mystery to him. He always had his castle open for people to enter. It was welcomed to his family, his friends, to common strangers. But him, he doesn't know. Was Ikuto ever welcomed to his castle, or was he there the whole time? He couldn't figure it out and he was supposed to be his castle's ruler. The boy let out a dark power that was meant to hurt, but why did Tadase push himself towards him? Repeatedly, their paths coincided, and each time his castle gates were open, and each time, he took a brick with him. Slowly, he was breaking him, and it wasn't fair. Tadase never had Ikuto out, but the damned cat chose to stay out.

_-Halo-_

She could be the one, which was odd. Was it right to fall in love with someone from the same gender? No, perhaps, maybe, yes. Or maybe she wasn't in love, just jealous. Jealous cause boys fancied her- more than herself. Jealous cause heads turned when she walked in- and she wasn't allowed to look. Jealous cause ungrateful bastard after ungrateful bastarad could hold her in his arms- while she had to be danced by another ungrateful bastard. Yeah, maybe she was just jealous- or maybe she was in love. Nadeshiko watched as another boy attempted to dance with Rima, but she finally grew the guts to ask her out to dance.

"Yes."

_-it girl-_

He had a lot of dreams. He wanted to find his inner self, he wanted to play soccer for all his life. But she changed all that. She didn't see what he saw, she couldn't understand why he would keep up with her. She didn't know that she answered all his prayers. If only, even for one day, he could walk a mile in his shoes and see just how much he was grateful for being with her. All his dreams came true when he found her, in her Lunatic Charm costume with her hands on her hips, ready to beat the crap out of Hinamori. She was his angel, she was his miracle. And it was her, his angel, who brought him here, proudly holding her hand as his best friend announced them as Mr. and Mrs. Souma for the very first time.

_-angels brought me here-_

It was a sad thing, how she suddenly left him. Of course he should have expected it, what happened between them was just a crush, a fling, a small time thing. Though he may wish that it was him holding her hand, carrying her on his back- he merely reaped what he sowed. Kiseki tolerated Kusukusu way before he hatched. The violet haired chara with his crown carried the jester chara on his back without complaint, and Kusukusu loved him for it. But Rhythm could have done that too... He could carry Kusukusu with no trouble at all. He was just too late. "Hey, you okay?" Nagihiko poked his head with a finger and his eyebrows furrowed a bit.

Rhythm continued to stare at Kiseki and Kusukusu, playing together. "That should be me man, playing with Kusukusu I mean."

"Tell me about it," Nagihiko held a hand out for his chara and Rhythm flopped into it sadly. "You aren't the only one feeling this way."

_-that should be me-_

They all knew their beauty. Utau was an idol, Amu was sought for, Rima looked like a princess, and Nadeshiko was a geisha. Where did Yaya fit into this? She was plain, but to Kairi she wasn't at all. The girl was beautiful even if she denied it. In her own way, with every act she does everyday, her eyes would twinkle with a shine only she has and her hair gleamed with a color only she shows. She had no idea as to what Kairi saw when she smiled, probably cause he was blinded with such innocent beauty. Yaya used no products, no blush on powders, no lipstick, no lipgloss, and it was just as so because her beauty was natural, her beauty was internal, her beauty... was undiscovered, except by him.

_-what makes you beautiful-_

It was crazy, but it was in honor of him and his sister. They were all wearing dancing get ups and his girlfriend was wearing short shorts and knee high boots by his request. The song was fast and upbeat. People stared as their group of ten danced by and it was exhilarating, giving into his free dance style. They moved in sync to the damn perverse music, and with each time the chorus came he got the chance to dance with Rima, his body pressing close to hers. Their bodies twisted this way and that in a beautiful dance he appreciated. The slow beat that followed gave them time to move together in a robotic haze. Even though the song was vulgar and slightly PG-13ish, he was able to appreciate it, because it meant so much more to him than anyone would ever know.

_-shot-_

Gaining her attention was hard. She was born in a high class family that would continue being high class for the rest of their lives. He was a lowly boy that played a violin and yearned to be free. But Mashiro Rima was starting to get bored of the routine life she lived. She began looking his way as she walked by him when he played his violin. It was a tune he made for her and hoped she'd notice. And when she did he played it with as much vigor as before. Was it bad that he was in love with an uptown girl? Nah, cause that uptown girl loved him just as much.

_-uptown girl-_

It was love at first sight. He had been bold that day, and there was a lot of things on his mind. Why he was drawn to her escaped him. Maybe he was just lucky she'd rather get together than be apart. She deserved nothing less than perfection. All he could offer her was cheesy compliments and corny sayings, but she loved him all the same. They could be romantic like Romeo and Juliet, daring like Aladdin and Jasmine, dramatic like Jack and Rose, but no. They were Amu and Ikuto; Nagihiko and Rima; Kukai and Utau; Tadase and Nadeshiko; and Kairi and Yaya.

_-by chance- _

It was hard letting go of things that stuck so hard. It took him four years to tell everyone that she never existed. People didn't take the news all too well. Whenever she walked past his way, he held his head high and smiled. When she left, the disgusted look on her face was etched in his mind. She hated him, his best friend hated him. They grew apart, and he didn't care now. He's lost her, and slowly he lost the rest of them. As he walked home, he paced his strides to go as fast as he could without running because he was all alone. At night, he laid down on his hard futon and closed his eyes. He didn't want to cry. Not yet, it wasn't over just yet. Years passed by and the school reunion came. He walked down those halls and yet again saw her disgusted face, but something was different. When he came home, he held hands with his wife, who giggled while tucking a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear. When he had his eyes closed while lying on bed, he was comfortably squished in between his daughter and wife, before being tackled by his twin boys, unlike her, he always had someone, and that night, he cried, not for himself- but for her, because he was sorry, sorry she couldn't forgive him, but he would always forgive her.

_-cry-_

At first it seemed a little too perfect. Opposites attracted quite too obviously, but feelings change and it had been mutual. They were nothing alike; she liked comedy, he liked soccer. She liked pocky, he like ramen. She liked watching tv, he liked kicking balls all day. Of course, her mind returns to that day once and a while. The way he fidgeted anxiously and tugged on his collar the whole time they swung on their swings. She almost laughed but held it in because she appreciated the fact that he was nervous- it meant he actually cared if he hurt her feelings. Then again, he could have also just been afraid.

"I liked you a lot..."

"...I know. I don't like you as I used too..."

"Yeah! I mean, no hard feelings?"

"None whatsoever."

_-i just don't love you no more-_

Memories filled in her mind as she stared at the walls. Whether it was just her or her imagination, she didn't know; But there were so many paintings. Of her mom and dad. Of her sister. Of her best friends. Of her best friends kids. Of the youngsters in their group. Of their big brother and big sister. They were all there, along with the occasional blue. It was a little too sad how her walls were covered with that dark blue color, and how often it appeared in pictures that also contained her. One hand gently fell down to her stomach.

She missed Ikuto.

_-when you're gone-_

* * *

**Azu: You guys might be wondering what you just read and I wanna apologize right now for it's failness and error filled state (Hallie me love, I am so sorry me no consult you on this before I published it TT^TT) but I am BORED T^T Was, until I discovered the COMPUTER SHOP *O* It's heaven, I'll tell you that =_= Azu is in Zambaonga, another far away island, and it's so pretty here! BUT- Yeah, there's that evil word, I don't have a computer, and I don't have any means of connecting to the internet so no updating for you and no... *bawls* reading for me!**

**Drama aside, Azu hopes you review! So we when I get back to Manila I can update like crazy *hint hint XP***


End file.
